


Radio Walker

by sadhouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk Setting, OC, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Violence, animalistic qualities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadhouse/pseuds/sadhouse
Summary: Kiff has been mutated by a new virus, and is completely ok with that.
Kudos: 1





	1. Notes about the world

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will just be rapid fire notes about the world Kiff lives in, and can be skipped if you want to go in blind (not recommended)

(Notes copy pasted from a document I share with a friend. We both worked on story building, but the story itself is purely my work)

Basic Outline: 

So I was thinking that there is this certain bacteria that caused the world to burn basically and that's why society is cyber esk in the first place, and it can cause mutations in humans and animals depending on who is infected and how kinda like zombies n stuff, and with that kind of thing I feel like there would def be people that try to capitalize on this and their failed experiments are what are attacking people and spreading the virus or bacteria and the gang are a group of vigilantes trying to take them down. 

The mutation is a big side effect of the virus because it ejects its genetic information into the cells which will reproduce the new genetic information and mutate the affected organism. It also affects the growth hormones in some way, possibly speeding up the process, which makes each case extremely time sensitive. Maybe it starts in the brain like cordyceps and takes over the body from there, which inhibits or slows the use of basic speech and thought processes. Children and other developing organisms are affected more severely by the virus as it attacks or uses growth hormones as part of its host cells? 

Darwin’s Disease:

If successfully contaminated, an organism will experience a period of rapid change to their biological structure. A common factor of many infected and evolved is the prominent animal-like traits and characteristics portrayed both physically and internally or through nature. This change in biological structure can also be accompanied by loss of cognitive function if the organism does not contain the proper anit-bodies to fight off the brain-feeding virus in time. When the brain is compromised by the virus, an organism will exhibit hostile behaviour. This hostility causes (?) aggressive force used to attempt to spread the virus so as to continue the cycle of its life. The virus can be spread via bites scratches, etc. These organisms are known as Infected. They are one of two routes an inflicted organism can take if the virus can affect them. The other side of this metaphorical coin is the Evolved. Evolved are an advanced form of an original species that have obtained the beneficial effects of the virus while maintaining the use of their cognitive functions.  
Both forms of inflicted organisms obtain animal-like characteristics. Depending on what species their biological structure inherits, many will have enhanced speed, strength, or other qualities.  
If an organism cannot be inflicted, it is known as an Immune.  
The chance of being an Evolved is comparable to the chance of being left-handed (~10-15 percent of the population)  
The chance of being an Immune is substantially less than being ambidextrous (~1 percent of the population)

Infected, Evolved, and Immune:

As previously mentioned, Infected and Evolved are the two main stages of the disease in this universe nicknamed, “Darwin’s Disease.” Darwin’s Disease causes anyone inflicted with it to take on animal-like characteristics along with enhanced strength and or speed, but possibly at the cost of cognitive function. Since the beginning of it’s course however, some inflicted with the virus have been found to obtain antibodies capable of fighting off the brain-controlling virus and its effects or simply just the virus.  
Those who cannot fight off the virus or it’s effects are known as, “Infected,” organisms who have lost use of cognitive function or control and their original biological structure. The majority of Infected have the previously mentioned animal-like traits, but cannot function as they once used to and will act hostilely towards any and all. Much like zombies in any other science fiction story, Infected will attack any detected living organism that isn’t another infected and attempt to transmit the virus via scratches, bites, etc.  
One Side of the immunity coin is known as the, “Evolved,” a group of organisms who were inflicted with the disease, but did not lose their cognitive function or control. These individuals will have physical animal-like traits obtained from the virus’ course.  
Organisms who cannot be afflicted by the disease or its effects, are known as, “Immunes.” Not much is known about their abilities or situation as one has yet to be known to the general public. 

Ideas for Factions:

I’m so ready for people to be annoyed at me, but just as a general note, society lowkey has to function normally or something like that during the day because like there needs to be a society in order for crimes to be committed? Like I feel like I can slip by without explaining the government, but a lot of people work normal jobs and the factions are more of an “underground operation” that kind of rules the government in a way it’s like the way different mafia operate. They control areas like gangs and since there isn’t really a criminal justice in place, they’re basically unstoppable. I imagine there are a lot of gang and turf wars. A nickname for this city would probably just be the word crime like deadass.

The Informants

they have no factional bias, the only ally they claim is truth.  
No leader has ever been instated, the faction seems to work purely because of a large amount of small groups that keep in touch. Any one person seen as too power hungry is quickly excommunicated and shunned by the rest.  
They travel to almost all settlements and factions, telling the unbiased news of the disease, the political climate, and what other factions are up to. Usually receiving food or currency as a reward  
they are nomadic, carrying around small radio towers on their back as a means of communication.  
They claim no territory, but are allowed free travel in almost all territories.  
they make no allies, but also no official enemies. They only attack those who attempt to alter or block the truth.  
Though they claim no allies, they are seen as an important resource to most, and form a sort of parasocial relationship with their listeners. This gives most Informants a level of security.  
It is seen as extremely taboo to harm or kill an informant, and usually has grave consequences for the offender.  
Informants must wear the faction’s logo (an eye with a cat like pupil, somewhat resembling the letter I) somewhere easy to see at all times (most put it on their masks and radio packs, but others may sew it into their clothing, or as a tattoo)  
Most informants are Evolved  
Informants usually travel with a partner, to ensure each other’s safety  
Informants use a fairly militarized vocabulary, calling each other brother, sister, and comrade, and anyone outside of the faction a civilian or listener.  
Most have fairly primitive weapons, as they need to be disposable in case of emergency.  
Impersonating an informant is seen as a high offense, and they will take the offender to the nearest settlement, to be dealt with however the settlement sees fit.  
Work hard to preserve anything from the world before the bombs

The Saber Sisterhood

a faction formed mostly of women, convinced that technology got them into this hell, so the destruction of which will bring them out  
Led by Joan Sabre, an evolved with saber-like qualities. She is addressed as High Queen Saber.  
Misandristic, though they allow men in their ranks, the highest ranking man will never outrank the lowest ranking woman.  
They wear mostly animal pelts and bones  
Will kill infected/evolved on sight, only exception to this rule is their leader and The Informants.  
Have a close bond with The Informants, and will happily give the group food, shelter and water, even without promise of information.  
They like getting information, and are ok with their information being told elsewhere, as they’re not exactly secretive about their plans.  
They are the most primitive of all the factions, using simple tools in place of more advanced weaponry  
All of the sisterhood is localized in one area, almost all communication happens by word of mouth

Satus U

a faction based on the idea that science will help them through this tough time, and is the answer to almost all problems.  
No leader is known of, but some have heard of a “Commander Grant”. This would seem evidence enough if they also had not heard of a “President Harriet” and a “Fyre Usof,” along with a slew of other names and titles  
Refuse the help of The Informants, choosing rather to kill them on sight, making them enemies of just about everyone.  
Will capture Evolved, and use them for testing  
They are extremely secretive, making them easy to blame most things on. If there is an in unexplained killing, kidnapping, or robbery, Satus U is usually blamed  
Focus completely on a vaccine rather than a cure, they’d rather protect the uninflected, considering the evolved to be a failed experiment, to be thrown down the drain like a baking soda volcano that won’t erupt.  
Satus U is the most advanced faction, with the best weaponry, the best resources, and the best minds  
All Satus U lacks is the numbers in order to overthrow all other factions, keeping them hidden in waiting.

The Children of the Fang

a faction formed by Evolved, who consider themselves the next stage of humanity, and all other beings as lesser than them  
The leader is an evolved known as, “Ti Loung.” The Ti is a bird like person, with 2 sets of wings on their upper and lower back, giving them an angelic appearance  
As The Informants are mostly comprised of, “Evolved,” The Children have a close bond with them, but the informants are usually hesitant to accept rewards from them, as most of the time they are trying to convert them.  
They attempt to infect others first, and if that doesn’t work, the victim is immediately sentenced to death.  
They are obviously enemies with Status U, but are also enemies with The Saber Sisterhood, considering Joan a disgrace to her kind.  
They only have a slight allyship with The Inx, as they both want the best for the Evolved, but disagree what the best would be.

The Inx 

a faction made to directly combat Satus U. Focused completely on rescuing and recovering anything and anyone taken by the scientists.  
The leader is said to be a man named Dane Sullivan, Dane Sullivan has also said to have died. The Informants count about 27 times they’ve reported the man dead, just to have him show up a week later, completely alive.  
Try to cure Infected with natural medication, but treat evolved as equals.  
They work with The Informants, but keep them at arms length as they want to know other’s information without their own being found out.  
Completely ignore non infected non evolved people when conducting humanitarian efforts

Outside Affiliations: 

Hieronymus:  
A biochemistry based company with a large research facility used to carry out experiments on infected and evolved  
It is nearly impossible to reach the inside of their facility as it is heavily fortified with the highest technology known to man  
Their lab uniforms are basic white lab-coats with their logo printed in thin lines on the back of every garment.  
Patches are worn by those with higher authority  
In a normal crowd, they look like anyone else.  
Most of their scientists are human  
Their director (or the head of everything ) is a spiteful Evolved looking to inflict pain on others and find a vaccine for his own use  
The company's failed experiments are thrown out onto the streets. Many of their experiments include hybrid infected,  
They have a lot of lackeys to protect the facility, take in subjects, and take out those who have obtained too much information regarding the company’s plans and ideas regarding their research. 

Phoenixes: (This group is not open for entry)  
A group of vigilantes dedicated to the eradication of heironymus  
I have no idea how they met  
They fight A LOT of the lackeys from the heironymus company  
Are very open to the ideas of peace and equality  
Basic good guys ™  
Picked the name phoenix to symbolize rebirth  
Not very widely known for confidential reasons  
Kinda like anonymous, but a lot smaller. I feel like a lot of them would do small things that kinda fucked up hieronymous in different ways on a small scale, so they were like, “if we all do it, we can totally fuck them up big time.”  
That turned out to be a lot harder than they thought  
They have a big underground base (I was thinking airship, but the skyline is a big ass network of even more crime

Locations of Interest:  
The coliseum (an old football stadium repurposed by the faction which owns into an arena used to host fights often betted on)  
Hieronymus facilities/laboratories (a large facility containing many smaller buildings in which the hieronymus company is located and conducts their experiments)  
Sun Spot Casino (A very popular casino run by Sunny, a sun conure Evolved. Despite the implications of its name, the inside of the casino itself is very dimly lit. The lights often flicker and even go out from time to time.)  
The Metro (a classic subway consisting of hundreds of train lines that move all throughout the city; they work a lot like the trains from black panther)  
Skyline (The area in which air ships travel to mail post or deliver cargo to distribution centers found throughout the city. It is often a target of the poorer factions who seek free supplies)  
Showman’s Ally (a few blocks of the city where any crimes are legal, as long as they are entertaining. Ie, you can’t kill anyone, but you can set up a rubgoldberge machine to shoot someone point blank in the streets)


	2. Death At High Noon

Forty seven. Two. three. Four.

Tac tac tac tac

Forty eight. Two. three. Four. 

Tac tac tac tac 

Left. hace. One. two. 

Tac tac shht click

One. two. Three. KICK. 

SHHT

One. two. Three. Four.

Tac tac tac tac

Two. two. Three. Four.

Tac tac tac tac

Numbers continued naming themselves in Kiff’s mind, counting her steps as her boots thudded on the corroded street. 

“Sector 279, clear for travel.” she announced into the mic connected to her ear. Sector 279, known as the Desert District to locals, seemed happy to get information from The Informants. “They want mostly info about The Fang and Hieronymus. This seems to be a safe haven for Evolved, so keep them up on Satus U information.” she reported, recalling the conversation with a snake like bartender she had recently. “There’s a medic here, though he needs money up front. He won’t work without a promise of payment, so don't die anywhere near here.” she continued, still counting her steps. “Switching to public streams, will report back when out of city limits.” she said as she reached back and tapped a button on the side of the small radio tower on her back. The sleek metal felt alien under her rough fingers, like a luxury she really couldn’t afford. 

“Hello Crime!” she chirped, slipping into her radio persona. “Just visiting the Desert District for a quick jog- a real nice place they got here, a school for the cubs and lots of open land for farming. When I say this place is somewhere to settle, believe-” she stopped suddenly, hearing her voice echo behind her. She was obviously used to it at this point, being on the radio for most of her waking hours got her very acquainted with hearing her own voice, but this was different. She had just swept that area, there was no way for anyone to be listening if there wasn't anybody there. “Well now listeners, -ners” she and her echo said govialy, “it seems we have a fan -an” she searched the alleyway from her little spot in the cracked road. “I don’t really appreciate an unknown voyeur-eur” she continued, trying her best to coax her audience from the shadows. “Hey bud lemme- me-“ she covered the mic with her palm, and leaned toward the ally. “I’ll turn the radio off if you want.” She said, listening to the fuzziness of her glove against the mic. The shadow seemed to nod, so she reached back and clicked the button again. The sound stopped combing from the radio, but she didn’t trust the shadow enough to turn it off completely. She whispered her coordinates into the mic, hoping someone in The Informants would hear her. “The mic’s off bud.” She said, resting her hands on her knees “come on out.”

She was about to approach the ally when she saw the shadow jump into the sunlight. Kiff’s eyes widened as her irises caught the sleek black of Hieronymus’ jackets. 

Tac tac tac tac tac tac

She froze uselessly like a fawn in headlights, falling to the ground before her brain caught up with the world, forcing her to run at full speed and shout into the mic. “Danger! Danger! Hieronymus! I’m being pursued! I’m-” her boots beat the road under her as the Hieronymus lackeys kept on her heels. She banged the side of her radio again and shouted into the mic. “Listeners!” she continued, her lungs burning from overuse. “Hieronymus! I'm being chased, listeners! Don't co-” she was cut off by a loud bang, soon followed by an excruciating pain. From the radio on the lackey’s hip she could hear a goat bleating uselessly. She didn’t even realize it was herself till she hit the concrete. The bleating flowed out of her lungs like the blood from her hip. She rolled onto her back, holding her weapon in front of herself as the lackeys advanced. She jabbed at them, cutting one of the man’s arms as she swung. He immediately dropped his weapon and Kiff jumped for it, immediately recognizing the fact that she couldn't move her leg as it folded under her at an unusual angle. Pain shot through her whole body as she got ahold of the gun.

Her training told her to threaten them. Her training told her to run away. Her training told her to hold the gun to her own head and squeeze. Her training told her not to kill them. Her training told her not to put two bullets each into their heads. Her training told her not to feel relieved as their blood flowed down the road, mixing in the gutter as it streamed into the storm drain. Her training told her not to notice her own blood mixing with their blood.   
But luckily, her training did tell her to tear off one of their pant legs and make a tunicate. As she inspected the wound, she found that she couldn’t tie it, as it was above her leg. She also realized that she could barely see past the sweat in her eyes and the continuous darkening of her vision. 

She was dying.

She decided to lay back and speak into the mic, her voice still wavering and goatlike. “Listeners… my last report.” she said as tears streaked across her face. “Killed by Hieronymus in the desert district. 6249. Kiff, no last name.” She saw small black spots on the horizon. at least she would be accompanied by hallucinations in her last moments. “Kiff was an evolved. She joined The Informants with her uncle when she was 9.” speaking like she wasn’t Kiff, no last name made it a little bit easier. Like she wasn't describing her life as it flashed before her eyes. “She doesn't remember a lot, as she was infected at 12. She spent 3 days as a ravenous monster, soon growing into her new state. A goat. She was on the radio for the first time on her 14th birthday, and went on her first mission on her 15th. She was loyal to The Informants. Till the second she dies.” she huffed, struggling to keep conscience. “She was loyal to her uncle. Till the second she dies, and beyond.” she finally took off the mic, not wanting her last gasping breaths to be published. 

Some things, you just kept to yourself.

Kiff’s vision blurred further as she felt herself grow weaker. She hacked out a few bloody coughs, closed her eyes, and finally let herself go.

Kiff awoke on a table, from which she sat up quickly. She wasn’t in her tank top and sweatpants anymore, but a white tee and black shorts. She felt a soreness in her leg, but as she reached for it, her hand hit the table. She screamed as she realized her major left leg deficiency, soon being cut off by the door opening.

“What’s going on?” a man walked into the room, clean blue scrub-like clothes on his slightly chubby frame. 

“I’m- I’m.” Kiff stuttered, banging on the table where her leg should have been. 

“Yes yes, you’re ok, ok?” he said, pulling a clipboard out of a satchel on his shoulder. “You’re ok Kiff. we just had to remove it before we could fix you up with something better.” 

“Oh…” Kiff responded, pulling her right leg closer to her chest. “Hey… this is probably a dumb question but… like, is this…” she said, waving her hand around the room.

“Yup,” he said, inspecting the papers. “We’re actually a pretty big fan of you here.”  
“You… you all listen to the radio?” she said in confusion.

“Of course!” the man laughed, checking the clock on the wall and writing a few things on the clipboard. “What else would we listen to?”

“Well…I’m not sure.” Kiff said, rather defensively. “I would assume… harps and…. The laughter of children, I'm not exactly the religious type, I have no clue how you entertain yourselves here.” she said, feeling fairly stupid.

“Up… up here?” the man said, looking up from his papers. “What are you… OH!” he exclaimed, dropping his clipboard and resting his hands on her shoulders. “No no no no no. you’re not dead Kiff, you’re not dead.” he laughed heartily, causing Kiff to join him with a few nervous giggles.

“Good good… so… if not the afterlife, where am I?” she asked as the man picked up his clipboard again. 

“You’re in Nacay. 20 miles north of where we found you.” he explained. “I’m Dr. Alejandro Bex, the medic.” 

“Greetings civilian.” Kiff said, slipping into the clamer, more collected version of herself that The Informants trained. “Can i… can i know what happened to my leg?” she asked, refusing to look at the empty air where it belonged. 

“Yes, we had to remove it.” He said simply. He pulled a few black sheets out of his satchel and held them against a light screen. An x-ray of a shattered pelvis. “The bullets penetrated here, and exited here.” he said, pointing his pen at different parts of the x-ray. “The left half of your pelvis was beyond saving, so we had to replace it.” he tapped her hip, and a hollowish thud followed his fingers. Kiff touched the hip herself and felt a coldness where there was once warmth. She bristled as the doctor continued talking about bone fragments and risk of infection. He finally stopped when another man, not as dark as the doctor but much more muscular, walked in. 

“Alex.” the new man said, holding up both a long box and a more cubelike one atop. “It’s done.”  
“Yes!” the doctor said, taking the box into his arms and resting it next to Kiff. “so, Kiff, here we have your prosthetic, created by the best engineer in our settlement, Mr. John D'angelo.” Mr. D’angelo stuck his hand out, and Kiff took it in a quick shake. 

“We’re ready to attach it to your now hip joint… but, we need one little thing first.” Dr. Bex said quickly, reaching into his satchel and pulling out a tape recorder. “Now that you’re awake and can make conscious decisions, and I know evolved struggle with reading and writing, we need to get a vocal contract.” he said, clicking the button. “I, Dr. Alejandro Bex, want to perform an operation on Kiff, no last name given. The operation will be noninvasive, attaching a prosthetic to her left hip. Do you, Kiff, agree to the operation?” he asked, holding the recorder’s mic up to her face.   
“I, Kiff, agree to this operation.” she said cleanly. The doctor clicked the recorder off and put it back in his satchel. 

“D’angelo, the leg.” the doctor said as D’angelo opened the box. “The leg is a little faulty, and may decline as time goes on, so D’angelo also has a little helper for you.” he tapped the metal cube as D’angelo fit the leg onto her metal hip joint. Dr. Bex opened the box as a spherical robot floated out.

“Hello, I am Ousion. your personal robotic health assistant.” the hunk of metal said as he flew around her. “What is your name.” the robotic voice asked, without the raising of tone that would indicate a question. 

“Kiff.” she said quickly, inspecting the bot.

“Kiff.” the robot parroted. “Hello, Kiff. I am Ousion. Your personal robotic health assistant.” 

“Do you speak much Ousion?” she asked, tapping the robot. The robot floated, completely silent.

“Hello, Kiff. I am Ousion. Your personal robotic health assistant.” he chirped again. Kiff looked over at the men, and D’Angelo waved dismissively. 

“I know your work doesn't call for much talking to others, so i'm sure you would understand not having much conversation.”

“I do.” Kiff said, nodding. Ousion flew around her for a bit longer, soon stopping in front of a panel on her leg. He scanned the panel and seemed to load a bit. He beeped happily and continued his trail around her. “He’s… he’s gonna keep my leg in operation?” she asked, patting the sphere as it passed by. 

“Yep.” D’Angelo said, reaching back into the longer box and pulling out a long, black cane with a silver handle. “In the miniscule chance that your leg freaks out and Ousion can’t help, here’s a cane to get you moving.” he held it out to her, but Dr. Bex put his hand down on it. 

“But first.” he said, looking between the engineer and the radio personality. “As an informant, you get a lot of information, correct?” he asked, and Kiff nodded. “Well, we need some information. Tell us everything you know about Satus U.” he said, pulling out his recorder and and clicking record. 

“We’ve heard many names of leaders, and many titles. I've personally heard “President Harriet” and a “Fyre Usof,” but many others are known. They hate evolved, and refuse the help of Informants.” she rattled quickly, completely alright with sharing any info she had. “They’ll kill us on sight, us being both Informants and evolved. They’re the best competitors to Hieronymus what we know of.” she finished as Dr. Bex clicked the recorder off. 

“How have we not learned more?” he seemed to ask the room. Kiff shrugged and collected the cane from D’Angelo. She finally stood and leaned against her cane hevilly. D’Angelo helped her out of the room as the doctor stayed silently. D’Angelo apologised quietly as he walked Kiff to a small hoverbike port. He returned her clothes and radio pack to her as he showed her to a red bike.

“Next time,” Kiff said, swinging the radio pack onto her shoulders. “If your companion desires information, tell him to ask us. We will provide information for free.” She informed the engineer as he directed the robot into the bike’s inner chamber. The engineer chuckled dryly as he helped Kiff into the chamber as well. “I’ll speak to our agents here, make sure your settlement keeps up with all the information we get about Satus.” D’Angelo thanked her as the hood of the bike lowered. The driver asked her for a location and she said the name of a nearby town with a good radio reception. 

Kiff spent the bike ride bending her new leg as much as she could, holding Ousion for comfort. Kiff struggled to get out when the bike finally stopped, prompting the driver to help. “Have you served an informant before?” She asked, leaning heavily against Ousion. The driver nodded and tapped around on a tablet from inside the bike. A small strip of paper was printed from the tablet and he held it out to her in a silent question. Should you do it, or I? Kiff took the paper and shoved it into her mouth, chewing absentmindedly as Ousion led her to a wall to sit and lean against. 

“6249, Kiff speaking. I’m alive.” She heard a few voices starting to speak, all cut off quickly by a strict woman. 

“6249. Return to base AB9 immediately.” Abigail Delsa, her supervisor.

“I may not be able to return quickly, Chief.” She said, patting her new leg as if her supervisor could see. “I didn’t exactly make it back in one piece. I consider myself immobile.” 

“Explain it to me when you get here. I’m sending Wong to your location. Tell me your coordinates and await transport.” 

Kiff did as told and didn't have to wait long for Wong’s familiar humvee to come rolling into the port.

“Kiff! Hop in!” Nicolas called, waving his arm for her attention. Kiff got up as quickly as she could with the help of her new robotic companion. 

Stronger than he looks Kiff thought as she allowed the robot to support most of her weight. Wong quickly jumped out and joined Ousion in helping his friend to the vehicle. “So, Kiffy, what’s with the limp?” he asked, wrapping his arm under her shoulder. 

“I was compromised in battle.” she said shortly, reaching for the cane that now resided where the weapon once was. She used the handle end to lift her left pant leg up a bit, exposing the new robotic parts. “It works well, I’m adjusting.” she explained as Nicolas gocked. 

“Man, as if the chief wasn’t mad enough…” he said, shaking his head as he helped her into the back of the humvee. 

“What has chief angered?” she asked innocently, wrapping her arms around Ousion as Nicolas hopped into the driver’s seat. 

“What doesn’t?” he said, slightly on edge. “I thought you followed protocol, but she just keeps huffing about something.”

“All I did was Final Call, that was the first thing we learned in training.” she said rather defensively. “Chief couldn't be angry that I'm not actually dead. I was rescued by a nearby settlement after everything went black. Navacy I believe.” 

“I would even say that you not being dead is a plus, but chief won’t say anything. After your Final Call, she wouldn’t even say your name, just storms out when we would talk about you.”

“Apologies if this is off topic Nicolas, but… is he alright?” she said, both knowing who he was.

“He was… it was pretty rough. Wouldn’t come back to base after a mission, just got his next one immediately. His show got pretty bland too, just all information and no… you know… him. It was toughest for the first few days-”

“days? How long was I OOC?” she asked, leaning slightly on the back of Nicolas’s chair. 

“A week and a half.” Nicolas answered, gipping the wheel with white knuckles. “You had us pretty spooked when you reported back, Lanna thought it was a ghost.” he laughed dryly, clearly trying to lighten the mood. 

“Oh… my apologies for worrying you and the rest.” she touched Nicolas’s shoulder lightly and leaned back into her seat. “It wasn’t my intention to cause any concern.”

“Well your back now Kiff.” Nicolas said with just a bit of his lost energy. “When chief and your old man are done chewing you out, you’re coming with me on my next mission.” he said, his thin mouth pulling into a smile. 

“Affirmative brother.” Kiff sighed, pulling her good leg into her chest and wrapping her arms around Ousion. “Inform me when we arrive.” she yawned, trying to pull her robotic leg closer to her, but it moved too slowly for her to care anymore. She fell asleep with Ousion quietly warming her as Nicolas drove them to base.

“Kiffy.” Nicolas whispered, tapping the goat’s shoulder. She bleated softly awake as her eyes blinked blankly. Ousion lifted the tired woman out of the humvee with the help of the woman’s friend.

“I’m up… I’m awake.” she huffed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she stood on her weak legs. “ ‘was just a power nap, i’m… chief. I got to talk to chief.” she stretched a bit as Nicolas collected her cane from the vehicle.

“She doesn’t want anyone around, so this is as far as I can take you sister.” he said, handing the cane to her. “So this is how you die?” he chuckled, Kiff nodded quickly as she leaned against the black stick. 

“Was there ever any other way?” she mumbled humorously, giving him a quick handshake before stumbling to the chief’s tent. 

“Chief. 6294, reporting.” she said, pushing the tent flap open with the end of her cane. 

Delsa wasn’t technically their supervisor. There technically weren't any supervisors in The Informants, but most of them weren't very interested in many of the managing aspects of their group, so most of those responsibilities fell back on Delsa, who gained respect and ordering power around the squadrine. 

Delsa sat on a small pillow with a low table in front of her. “6294. Have a seat.” She gestured to a similar pillow across from her. Kiff sat down clumsily, again trying to bend her leg and giving up halfway. Delsa raised her eyebrow and kiff went into a quick explanation of her new prosthetic. 

“Yes, 6294, it seems like your accident has… caused a bit of a rift in our ranks.” She revealed a small recording device and clicked the play button. 

“Listeners… my last report.” Last report. Her Final Call. Kiff shivered a bit, clutching her cane as she felt a dull pain where her hip should be. “Killed by Hieronymus in the desert district. 6249. Kiff, no last name.” She recalled the coldness, the total and absolute loneliness. “Kiff was an evolved. She joined The Informants with her uncle when she was 9.” Delsa allowed the message to play in full, ignoring Kiff’s obvious discomfort. “-ion on her 15th. She was loyal to The Informants. Till the second she dies. She was loyal to her uncle. Till the second she dies, and beyond.” 

Delsa rewound the tape and replayed that last part. 

“Till the second she dies, and beyond.” Delsa and the recording said together. “You, 6294, made a vow to The Informants. Do you recall?”

“Truth be known, my last breath tells. My one and only vow, I say now. No loyalty to any other but my sister and brother. Vigiliarumque Adici.” She repeated faithfully. 

“No loyalty to any other… but my sister and brother.” Delsa drawled, tapping absentmindedly on the table in front of her. “You vowed that, but in your dying breaths, you announce your loyalty to your uncle.” Kiff sat silently. She knew what would happen. She was now in danger. 

“I apologize, Delsa.”

“You may say anything you want, 6294, but one way or another, you’ve broken your vow to us.” Kiff’s knuckles grew white around her cane as she fought back tears. “Your tent mate has put your things together. We leave this place in 3 days. You will not follow us. You are dismissed.” Kiff allowed Ousion to help her up and though the tent flap. She gripped her cane and stumbled toward her shared tent. 

“Kiff.” Her larger, much more goatlike tentmate said, holding a small satchel full of her items.   
“Uncle.” She responded, studying the man’s face as she accepted the satchel. “I’m going to be gone for a while.”

“I’ve heard. You’ll need some things.” The man removed his large round sunglasses and placed them on her face, a silent conversation between them as it happened.

You’re my niece

You’re my uncle 

The man reached into his sleeping bag and removed a small array of straps, clearly to be wrapped around one’s torso. Kiff belted the straps around herself, noticing a small pouch just between her shoulder and hip. 

Please be safe

I will, I promise.

The man handed Kiff a small box of ammo and a pistol, which she slipped into the pouch.

I’ll see you soon

I’ll make sure of it

The man removed his jacket and draped it over the much smaller young woman, it seemed comically large on her comparatively tiny frame. They felt like they should be laughing. 

I love you Kiff

I love you too uncle

The fact that neither of them were brave enough to say any of this aloud somehow soured the moment. They quickly exchanged a business like handshake and Kiff tripped her way out of the tent. 

Kiff wandered the wastes for three days before returning to base. After finding only slightly warm coals where a fire would have been, she quickly left the abandoned clearing. 

She got used to her leg within the first two weeks. First starting on basic exercises she learned in training, then on more complex motions like running, jumping, and kicking. The leg still felt slow, and she still preferred to use her cane to get around, but the leg was proving to be fully functional. She had been spending her week in a more deserted settlement. Only population being those higher up in age, meaning lots of manual labor to be done. Kiff earned her keep and kept her head down, not exactly ready to head out into the larger cities. One of the older women informed Kiff about the days that informants would visit, and asked her to collect any information on the Sisterhood’s movements, as she had heard that they might be drawing near. Kiff tried to talk her way out of it, but when the day came, she still found herself walking down the road to the usual informant meeting spot. She resolved to sit in silence against a crumbling building.

“Kiff?” a familiar voice rose her from her accidental nap, Nicolas Wong was walking towards her. Of course he was, because everything about her life just had to be 100% difficult. 

“Greetings, Nicolas.” she rasped, stretching and standing up, finally without the help of Ousion. The robot busied itself with flying it’s usual track around Kiff’s head as she approached her old friend. “It’s been much too long, my friend.”

“It sure has sist-” Nicolas caught himself, quickly merging the words together. “-civilian.” 

“How did Chief inform you?” she questioned, kicking a couple rocks as a way to occupy herself. 

“That you betrayed us, and that your name could no longer be spoken lest ‘disciplinary action be taken’” he chuckled sadly, giving her what seemed to be the longest thousand yard stare known to man. 

“Well… I guess I did.” Nicolas said, weakly trying to lighten the mood. The mood seemed to darken till Nicolas changed the subject abruptly.

“So, what have you been up to? I see that leg of yours is working well.”

“Affirmative!” she chirped, happy for the change. “I’ve adjusted well, I'm now a part of this settlement, Daysend, 40 paces north. They asked me to collect information for them… rather interesting how you’re the agent stationed here.”

“Yeah, just moved up since the last base move, chief says I do best when it’s a new environment or something, all i know is that i'm glad for the change of scenery. Last base had me trogging through a swamp every day. I’m super glad to have solid dirt under my boots again.” he said, stomping lightly as if to prove his point. “So, what information did they send you for?” Kiff asked for the faction predictions, and after the two scrutinized some maps, they agreed that the Sisterhood wouldn’t be moving too close to cause any concern. 

“So Kiff,” Nicolas started as Kiff was refolding one of the maps. “Do you plan on staying in Daysend forever?” 

“Negative.” she said simply. “I plan on moving up to Crime soon.” This caused Nicolas to gawk just a bit.

“Crime?” he said, slightly breathless with shock. “Crime? Why Crime? Isn’t that place full of factions and fighting?” 

“Affirmative, but I've heard word of a new group. I’m considering joining.” 

“Joining a faction?” he continued, his voice rising an octave. “ Who? Who are you joining?”   
She shook her head softly, finally returning the maps to him. 

“That is confidential information Nicolas, I’ve heard they don’t appreciate gossip.” 

“I’d never thought you’d… they’re… they dont… they dont hurt too many people, right?” he asked, meekly accepting the paper.

“Negative. They hurt people Nicolas…but people who deserve hurting. People who hurt. They aren’t bad Nicolas, that’s all I can say.” she shrugged dejectedly. 

“I understand.” they stood rigidly across from each other, the only sound being the soft hum of Ousion. “I guess i have to go now…” Nicolas said, finally taking a step back. 

“I have to as well.” Kiff agreed. They quickly exchanged a handshake, in which Nicolas pressed something into Kiff’s palm. 

“I’ll see you soon Kiffy.” he smiled sadly, knowing he’d never see her again.

“I’ll hold you to it, Nicolas.” she agreed, also coming to grips with their predicament. 

They quickly parted ways, Kiff back to Daysend and Nicolas back to base. Kiff felt heat rise under her eyes, but she refused to cry. She looked at what Nicolas pressed into her hand and nearly gasped. It was a golden locket, seemingly shiny and new, tough obviously a prewar relic. She tried to open the locket, but couldn’t seem to get her fingers between the two halves. It’s for the better she decided. Now we’ll have something to talk about when we meet again. She quickly clasped the locket around her neck before the reality of that statement came rushing back. She couldn’t stay here. She had to move to Crime. She just had to join the Phoenixes.


End file.
